1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of projecting image information and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components. With such improvement, terminals are evolving with various types of designs. For example, many users still enjoy reading paperback books even though they can read various content on their mobile terminals. However, when a user wants to search for specific information while reading paperback books, they need to do a search on their mobile terminal, which decreases the user's focus.